1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor strip system for levelling the transition between two abutting floor coverings, said floor strip system comprising a bottom part which is placed on a bottom floor below the floor coverings and which is provided with members adapted to project below portions of their respective abutting floor coverings, where said floor strip system further comprises a top part which is secured on top of the bottom part and is provided with members adapted to project over portions of their respective abutting floor coverings.
2. Discussion of the Background
In aircrafts it is known to use a carpet in the aisles of the aircraft and a vinyl covering in other areas. A strip is then provided at the transition between the two coverings so as to protect the edge of the carpet. This strip overlaps portions of both coverings, and in particular the differences of height between the coverings cause the staff of the aircraft a lot of trouble when the cart loaded with articles etc. is to be pushed from the vinyl covering and into the area with the carpet.
Floor strip systems are furthermore known which are arranged at abutting edges of carpets so as to protect said edges. These floor strip systems comprise a bottom part and a top part arranged below and on top of the carpets, respectively, and subsequently connected to one another. These floor strip systems do not facilitate the traffic with heavy carts from one carpet to the next carpet.